Total Trainer Island SignUp Sheet
by An Anime Fangirl
Summary: The name says it all. STOP THE REVIEWS!
1. Chapter 1

**Total Trainer Island**

**

* * *

**

You're at your home. You relaxing in front of the TV, flipping through channels, trying to find a good show or movie. You press the button again, and something catches your eyes. It's a commercial, and its good.

"Hello people! I'm An Anime FanGirl! You ever wanted to be famous? Have people know you from anywhere?" A girl, about 18, was in front of a campsite. She was smiling a flashy smile and she was dressed beautifully with a Pikachu on her shoulder.

"You have possibly seen Total Drama Island, Total Drama Action, and Total Drama World Tour. Well_, I'm _in charge of this season and it's Total Trainer Island this time! We're looking for 24 lucky Pokémon Trainers who are willing to give their reputations on the line for 5 million dollars this time! Go to the Total Drama website for the sign-up sheet. Hope to see you there!"

You stare in shock. You nodded slowly to the TV and race to your computer and go to the website. You click the sign-up sheet lick.

(A/N Here it is!)

Name -

Nickname (optional and can be anything) -

Stereotype -

Age (15-19) -

Trainer Status (how many Badges/Ribbons have they won and in what region,) -

Looks (Skin tone, eye color, hair color, etc.) -

Markings (scars, tattoos, etc.) -

Personality -

Region of Birth (Kanto, Johto, Sinnoh, etc.) -

Home Town -

Life Story (As much details as possible) -

Likes -

Dislikes -

Normal Clothing -

Swim Wear -

Formal Attire -

Sleep Wear -

Pokémon Party -

People That You Get Along With -

People That You DON'T Get Along With -

Paired Up? (Yes or no) -

Favorite Music - (can be artist, band, etc.) -

Favorite Color -

Favorite Type of Pokémon (can be more than one and explain why you like it) -

Least Favorite Type of Pokémon (can be more than one and explain why you dislike it) -

Talents -

Things That You Suck At -

Fear (How you got this fear and how would you react with such fear) -

Example (And My OC)

Name - Alexis Starbird

Nickname (optional and can be anything) - Alex, Al, Ally

Stereotype - The Fighter Blonde

Age (15-19) - 18

Trainer Status (how many Badges/Ribbons have they won and in what region,) - 3 Badges in Hoenn; Rustboro City, Petalburg City, and Dewford Town, 1 Ribbon in Hoenn, Lilycove City, 1 Ribbon in Sinnoh, Floaroma Town

Looks (Skin tone, eye color, hair color, height, weight, etc.) - Long blond hair, jade-green eyes, 5'8, tan skin, 112 lbs.

Markings (scars, tattoos, etc.) - She has a scar on the back of her neck, shaped like a talon mark.

Personality - Alex is a fighter. She loves to fight and train her Pokémon by herself. When she gets into a fight, she won't stop until everyone is down for the count. She knows, karate, judo, kung fu, and tae kwon do and she is a master in all of them. She is a lithe and fast Trainer that you do _not_ want to mess with. But, she loves nature and since she grew up in Fortree City, she never harms nature and goes into a rage when they hurt nature.

Region of Birth (Kanto, Johto, Sinnoh, etc.) - Hoenn

Home Town - Fortree City

Life Story (As much details as possible) - Alex grew up in Fortree City. She love of all thing in nature came from her hometown. Her fathers was a Fighting-Type Trainer and taught Alex all she knows of Fighting-Type Pokémon. He also gave her first Pokémon, Torchic. She left Fortree City, saying to her father that she would come back a much stronger Trainer. She first went to Dewford Town, to study under the Gym Leader, Brawly. After about 5 years, she fought against Brawly and won. He told her that she will be a strong fighter in the future. She left Hoenn for Sinnoh and stayed there to train a bit before coming back to Hoenn. Since then, she has gotten two more Gym Badges, one from Rustboro City and one from Petalburg City. And twice, both from a friend's dare, she entered a Pokémon Contest in Lilycove City and in Floaroma Town, and won both Contests, to her surprise. She uses Fighting-Types mostly, but she is known to use Fire, Water, and even Dark-Type Pokémon.

Likes - Training, rock music, fighters like her, nature, Pokémon

Dislikes - Peppy people, annoy people, and pop music

Normal Clothing - She wears a light blue jacket over a black tank top with a Blaziken and some flames on it, black jean shorts, and dark gray flip-flops.

Swim Wear - Wears a black-and-white bikini.

Formal Attire - Wears a silver sparkling dress that reaches to her knees with matching heels.

Sleep Wear - Black boy boxers and a white t-shirt

Accessories (necklaces, earrings, etc.) - None

Pokémon Party (Male/Female, Moves and make in it list form) -

Blaziken, Male

Moves :

Blaze Kick

Sky Uppercut

Focus Punch

Fire Blast

Mightyena, Male

Moves :

Shadow Ball

Assurance

Dark Pulse

Ice Fang

Infernape, Male

Moves :

Mach Punch

Close Combat

Flare Blitz

Fire Spin

Lumineon, Female

Moves :

Aqua Ring

Ice Beam

U-Turn

BubbleBeam

Toxicroak, Male

Moves :

Poison Jab

Sucker Punch

Sludge Bomb

Revenge

Heracross, Male

Moves :

Brick Break

Close Combat

Megahorn

Horn Attack

People That You Get Along With - Fighters, Quiet People, Outcasts

People That You DON'T Get Along With - Peppy people, jocks, dumb blondes

Paired Up? (Yes or no) - Yes

Sexual Orientation (Gay, straight, Bisexual) - Straight

Favorite Music - (can be artist, band, etc.) - Paramore

Favorite Color (can be more than one) - Black, red, white

Favorite Type of Pokémon (can be more than one and explain why you like it) - Fighting-Types, because her dad taught her about them and she fell in love with them

Least Favorite Type of Pokémon (can be more than one and explain why you dislike it) - Flying-Types, she got scratched on the back of the neck from a Swellow and hated them ever since.

Talents - Martial Arts

Things That You Suck At - Math

Fear (How you got this fear and how would you react with such fear) - Flying-Types. Alex was 5 when a Swellow came into her home and slashed her neck with one of its talons. She would react by trying to kill the Flying-Type.

**Me - So, I need 23 of you guys to do so I can start this! Alex will be in this. **

**The Rules!**

**1 - Your Pokemon cannot be unbeatable. No Pokemon is. **

**2 - ONLY one of your Pokemon can be Shiny**

**3- NO LEGENDARIES! Sorry. **

**4 - You can only have two OCs to be fair  
**

**That's about it. Copy and Paste the sheet in your review and when 23 OCs are here we can start this thing!  
**


	2. The People So Far

**Total Pokemon Island**

**The People so far!**

**

* * *

**

Ruby Valandon (DarkDaringAngel)

Taylor Wolf (Ty Wolf)

Dusk Rouere (Ty Wolf)

Kevin Silver (An Anime Fangirl)

Alexis Starbird (An Anime Fangirl)

Rosemary Ice (An Anime Fangirl)

Edwin Stax (An Anime Fangirl)

Craig Rivers (Dark Ampihithere)

Jennifer Lopez (TamamaFox)

Russell Figgins (Titan Wolf)

* * *

**Me - So! We have 10 people! YAY! BUT! We still need 14 more because the show need 24 peeps! I need 8 more girls and 6 more guys! SO KEEP ON SENDING IN REVIEWS! Also, I would like to thank the people who reviewed. THANKS! HERE IS A COOKIE! *Gives cookies to all who reviewed***

**BTW! Ty Wolf, fine you can have another OC. Just stop reviewing so much on the story. **


	3. The People So Far Part 2

**Total Trainer Island**

**The People So Far (Part 2)**

**

* * *

**

Ruby Valandon (DarkDaringAngel)

Taylor Wolf (Ty Wolf)

Dusk Rouere (Ty Wolf)

Kevin Silver (An Anime Fangirl)

Alexis Starbird (An Anime Fangirl)

Rosemary Ice (An Anime Fangirl)

Edwin Stax (An Anime Fangirl)

Craig Rivers (Dark Ampihithere)

Jennifer Lopez (TamamaFox)

Russell Figgins (Titan Wolf)

Bobby Walker (TitanWolf)

Jetta Schultz (Ty Wolf)

Devon Coulter (Dark Ampihithere)

Lily Brown (TamamaFox)

Lenny Write (The Hurricane Fighter)

Dean Conners (The Hurricane Fighter)

Sara Hyuran (Sleep Infinity)

**Me - Well, well, we're getting closer to the goal of 24 peeps! Thanks who all reviewed this story and made OCs for Total Trainer Island! BUT! We're getting closer, but we not there yet! We have 17 peeps so we need 24 so do the math and we need just 7 MORE PEOPLE! I need 5 girls and 2 guys! **

**COME ON PEOPLE! I REALLY WANT TO DO THIS FIC! IT'S GOING TO BE BADASS! **


	4. Chapter 4 FINALLY!

Is it true? We have enough people? YAY! Thanks Dark Amphithere! Anyway, stop the reviews, we have enough. Thanks for all who reviewed! I'll have the story up soon, so look out of it!

Yeah, that's about it.


End file.
